Will You Still Love Me With My Dark Side?
by NosPossitEsseImmortales
Summary: Alex Russo gets a letter from Hogwarts due to her being the only family wizard. On her journey to Hogwarts, she finds that she has to start new. She makes new friends, gets a new family and maybe even a new love interest. She soon becomes famous throughout the school once they find out her past, but Alex is Alex and gossip is just gossip. Join Alex on her new life at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **Language, Violence, Gore, Sexual Content (later)  
><strong>Ratings:<strong> T (M for later)  
>Takes place after <strong>Alex Vs. Alex <strong>and in **Book 6** of **Harry Potter**. (Not sure of her age in the episode, so I'm going to say she's 16.)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything.  
>Reviews are welcome. No flames please.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex lounged on the couch with a bowl of chips, her best friend Harper sitting beside her as they watched a cheesy horror movie.<p>

"God, these are so ridiculous, why'd I let you let me pick this?" Alex groaned of boredom, rolling her eyes at the TV screen.

"Hey, you're the one that said we should sit on the couch and watch terrible scary movies." Harper pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd agree with me" Alex replied.

Harper shrugged, then watched as Alex leaned over and grabbed the remote, changing the channel. She settled on the Food Network and Harper rolled her eyes.

Jerry and Teresa walked into the house and saw Alex lounging around, Jerry sighing.

"Alex, you _gotta _get up off the couch one of these days." He chastised her.

"What for?" Alex replied.

"Well, your brother Justin coming home is one thing." He said.

She sighed, "Dad, you said this _last _time and he didn't show up. Instead, he sent that Dominic guy who turned out to be evil." She said.

Jerry sighed, "I know, but this time, Justin told us he was coming and that he made sure he wasn't busy." He said.

She rolled her eyes, "okay, so what do you want me to do about this?" She asked.

"Just, help us decorate, but with_out _your magic." He said.

"You know, this is the _exact _same problem we had the last time, Dad." She pointed out.

"Help." He said before leaving to the kitchen.

Alex groaned, then got up and grabbed the banner from the table and proceeded to climb the bookshelf to try and hang it, all the while grumbling to herself. As she was doing so, Max came barreling in, shouting about some bird chasing him. The youngest Russo dove behind the bookshelf while said bird proceeded to fly into Alex's range, causing her to become off-balance. She shrieked and batted the bird away, losing her footing and falling off the bookshelf, tumbling to the ground, landing on Max.

They both groaned and sat up while Jerry and Teresa went over to check on them.

"Are you guys okay?" Teresa asked.

Alex sighed and got to her feet, finding the bird perch itself on the bookshelf with a envelope in its beak. "Stupid bird." She muttered.

"What this?" Max asked as he reached out to get the envelope, the bird letting go of it to bite Max. "Ouch!" He hissed, shaking his hand. "Stupid bird."

Alex bent down to retrieve the envelope to the floor, finding that it was addressed to her. "It's for me." She muttered. She turned it over to open it and saw the red wax seal below a stamped seal that said Hogwarts. "Hogwarts?" She questioned, flicking the envelope, finding a two letters tucked inside. She pulled it out, everyone gathering around her as she read the first page out loud.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>**

**Dear Miss Russo,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Alex furrowed her brows in confusion, then switched to the next page and read it as well.

**COURSE BOOKS**

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)_** by Miranda Goshawk**

_Advanced Potion-Making_** by Libatius Borage**

_Confronting the Faceless_

_A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_** by Emeric Switch**

_Advanced Rune Translation_

_Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

"Okay, what the hell is all this?" Alex asked in confusion, looking up at her parents.

"It sounds like you were accepted into this wizard school." Jerry said.

"But wasn't I already going to a wizard school? I mean, that was the whole point of WizTech, wasn't it?" She asked. "Besides, I'm the family wizard now. Why am I being forced to go to school again?"

"Well, maybe they think you need more training." Jerry assumed.

Alex groaned. "Can't I just have a break?!" She complained.

"_Mija_, this doesn't seem so bad. Maybe this school is better than WizTech. You never know. Just give it a shot." Teresa said.

Alex looked down at the letters again. "Where do I even go? How do I even get there?" She asked.

"Maybe you can take a spell there?" Jerry guessed.

She hummed in thought. "Right. I am the most powerful wizard and I do know how to make my own spells." She said.

"But September 1st is tomorrow." Harper said, looking at all them.

"I don't understand. It said I had to send an owl by July 31st. Why would they send this letter later?" Alex asked.

"Who knows." Harper replied.

"Alright well, guess we gotta get shopping." Alex said, then turned to Harper, "let's go." She said, then took Harper's arm and steered into the living room, pulling her wand out of her boot. "We'll be back." She announced before waving her wand, disappearing and reappearing on some street that was full of shops and people walking around in black robes and chatting away with friends.

"Where are we?" Harper questioned.

"Beats me." Alex shrugged, then looked at her list. "Okay, so I need books and a pet." She said, then flicked her gaze around the street, heading for the bookstore.

Harper followed along, looking around in wonder.

Alex stepped inside, the bell ringing above her head as the door opened and closed, then she looked down at her list and sighed. "I've always hated shopping for school supplies." She complained as she went to search for her necessary books. Once she was done, she went to the counter, getting ready to pay for them.

"That'll be 45 Galleons." The man told her.

"I'm sorry, 45 what?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Galleons."

"What are Galleons? Look, can I just pay for these? I have a $50 bill in my purse." Alex said.

"I'm sorry, we only take Galleons here." The man said.

Alex furrowed her brows. "Well where the hell do I get Galleons?" She asked.

"At Gringotts." The man said as if it were obvious.

Clearly, the Russo wasn't getting. "What the hell is Gringotts?" She asked.

"It's a bank and it's down the street, now go on and come back when you have the correct currency." The man shooed them away.

Alex huffed and walked out, shaking her head. "Unbelievable. Can you believe that guy? How can you not take a freakin' 50?" She asked Harper as she went to search for that stupid bank.

"This is weird. I've never heard of any of this stuff. A Galleon? What is that?" Harper said.

"You me both, sister, and I'm a freakin' wizard, I should know all the weirdness, but I don't." Alex replied, then stepped into the bank and was taken aback by the goblins. "What the hell are these people?" She asked a bit too loudly.

"They're goblins." A voice said beside her.

Alex whirled around and found a guy with platinum blond hair standing beside her. "Goblins? These are goblins? Huh, they look way different than the ones back home." She muttered, then sighed and walked forward to the large desk.

"Yes?"

"Um, I'm Alex Russo, I uh, I was sent here because I didn't have the right money, which is downright stupid to me, so uh, yeah, I need the right money. How uh, how do I do that?" She asked.

The goblin stared down at her and studied her before sitting back. "What currency do you currently have with you?" He asked.

"I have a 50." She said, pulling out the $50 bill, showing it to the goblin.

The goblin studied the paper in her hand, then reached out to take it. "I believe I can exchange it for 200 Galleons. Is that alright with you, Miss Russo?"

"I uh, I guess." She shrugged, glancing at Harper who shrugged as well.

The goblin nodded, then sat back and moved around, the sound of coins filling a bag. He then leaned over the desk and dropped a pouch as big as a soccer ball to the floor. "My apologies, Miss Russo. It was quite heavy."

"It's okay." She said, then stepped forward and grabbed the bag, lifting it, surprised at the weight. "Huh, he wasn't kidding. It is pretty heavy." She commented, earning an eye-roll from Harper, then the two girls walked out of the bank, Alex lugging the bag around. She sighed, then pulled out her wand and used it to carry the bag. "Much better." She smiled proudly.

Harper shook her head. "Really, Alex?"

"What? It's heavy. You try carrying around a sack of coins." She said, walking towards the bookstore.

"Your laziness will never fail to amaze me." Harper commented.

Alex looked over at her, arching a brow.

"But I love you for it." Harper smiled genuinely.

Alex smiled back, then walked into the bookstore again and went up to the man, plopping down her bag of coins next to the stack of books she left. Alex opened the bag and took out 45 of the gold coins. "Here. Now can I have my books?"

The man took the coins and waved her away.

Alex closed her bag and tied it, then looked between the bag of coins and the stack of books. A smile graced her features and she waved her wand, creating a large purse, then dropped her stuff inside it and closed it. "Done." She grinned, then walked out of the store with Harper.

The blond boy from earlier was still watching the mysterious girls, curious about them. They seemed... _different_. Even their accents were slightly off, but something about the pair was odd. He leaned against the wall of the pet store and watched as the girls walked into the uniform shop.

"Alright, where next?" Harper asked as she leaned over Alex's shoulder to peer at the list.

"Well, the pet store. But, I think I need some of those." She replied, pointing to the black robes everyone was wearing.

Harper nodded, then they found their way to the uniform shop.

Alex looked around the store, eyeing the uniforms, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "These remind me of the WizTech uniforms." She said, then grabbed three skirts, three shirts, a sweater and a cloak. She went up to the counter, paid for them, then stuffed them in her endless purse. She sighed, then walked to the pet store, looking at all the birds, cats and toads. "I like this one." Alex commented, eyeing the pure black owl with bright blue eyes. She reached up for the cage and took it down, holding it at eye-level. "Whataya think, Harper?" Alex asked, looking over to find the red-head immersed in the cat section. Alex sighed, then walked over, carrying the owl as she watched Harper pet the cats. "Are you done?" She asked.

Harper looked over at Alex sheepishly. "Sorry. They're just so cute." She smiled.

Alex rolled her eyes, then went to the counter and paid for her bird, then walked out of the store, carrying the owl in its cage. "Hmm, what should I call you?" She asked the bird, which chirped back in response.

Harper looked the bird over. "Midnight?" She suggested.

Alex hummed in thought for a bit. "Sounds good." She smiled.

Harper returned the smile, then looked around the street once more. "Man, I wish I was a wizard." She sighed thoughtfully.

Alex grinned. "Yeah, we would have a lot more fun." She agreed.

Harper flicked her gaze to her best friend. "Well, let's get back home." She suggested.

Alex nodded. "On it." She said, then pulled her wand out of her boot and waved it, the two of them disappearing.

The blond watched them disappear and was thoughtfully confused. No wizard as young as her was ever capable of Apparating, yet, she managed to do it so effortlessly. Something about those two were interesting, he had to admit. He'd never seen a duo quite like that and oddly enough, he found he wasn't weirded out or disgusted that one was a muggle. He nodded with a hum, then walked off.

Alex and Harper appeared in the living room, finding Max on the couch with Jerry and Teresa.

"You're back. How'd it go?" Jerry asked.

"It went well. Look, I got a pet." Alex beamed, holding up the bird cage, then set it down on the floor beside the couch, before plopping in the spare seat, Harper taking one of the chairs. The girls recounted their stories on what happened while they were away and even showed them some of the weird stuff they discovered. Alex felt pretty excited about going to this school, but she'd never admit it. She didn't know why, but she felt weird even admitting it to herself. She also couldn't stop imagining that blond guy she ran into at that bank. Something about him intrigued her, but she knew she couldn't get close. She had Mason and she was happy with him.

After a while, Justin finally came home and they celebrated, however, Alex felt somewhat aggravated. Here she was, in an important moment of her life, and they decided to focus on Justin instead. Shortly before 8, Alex called it quits and retreated to her room, laying on her bed after setting her owl on the bedside table. She gazed at the bird in the cage in the dark, its ocean blue eyes staring at her, then slowly, Alex fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex pushed a cart filled with her bags and her owl as her family followed behind her at the train station. She had asked how to get to the Hogwarts train, which led to her popping into London and searching for Platform 9 and 3/4. She furrowed her brows when she got to Platforms 9 and 10, not seeing a 3/4. She pursed her lips, looking around, then saw a family of red-heads talking away as they walked. There were kids around her age that were pushing carts ahead of them. Alex went up to the family and spoke.

"Hey, uh, I'm kinda lost. How do I get to Platform 9 and 3/4?" She asked the older woman.

The older woman gave her a warm smile, "oh dear, you must be new. Here, just watch Ron and Harry." She said, pointing to the two boys.

Alex nodded, then watched as they gave each other grins before running straight towards a wall, disappearing through it.

"Whoa." She muttered.

"Now, you try it." The woman told her.

She nodded, then gripped onto her cart before running for the wall, going through it and coming out on the other side, finding a dark red and black train labeled Hogwarts express. She moved away from the wall, then seconds later, the red-headed family came through followed by Alex's family.

"Whoa." They all chimed.

Alex walked towards the train, watching as kids piled their stuff into the compartments. Alex luckily found an empty one and began shoving her stuff inside, handing her owl over to one of the train guys. Once finished, she backed away and turned to her family. "Well, here I go." She said, letting out a breath.

Teresa stepped forward and hugged her daughter. "Be safe out there, _mija_, and have fun." She said.

Alex nodded, hugging back, then pulled away only to be pulled into Jerry's arms.

"Be careful, Alex. Don't get into any trouble." He said.

She laughed softly as she hugged back. "No promises, Dad." She smiled, earning an eye-roll, then she turned to Justin who pulled her into a hug.

"Y'know, it won't be the same without your annoying voice. I know I'm not at home much, but it'll still feel weird knowing you're not there causing trouble." He said.

She hugged her older brother. "Don't worry, I left something there for you guys that'll remind you of me." She grinned, then turned to Max and tugged him into a hug. "I'm counting on you to be the troublemaker now. Make me proud, Max." She smiled.

He hugged back. "No problem, Alex." He said.

She smiled more, then pulled away and went to Mason, hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you, Mason. Help Harper take care of my family for me." She said.

He nodded, "I will, Alex." He told her, hugging her back.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek with a smile, then pulled away and turned to her best friend.

Harper seemed to be holding back tears, but she still smiled brightly before pulling Alex into a hug. "God I'll miss you, Alex." She said.

Alex hugged back. "I know, I'll miss you too, Harper." She replied.

"Promise me you'll try and check in." She said.

The brunette nodded, "I will." She said.

They pulled away, then Alex stepped away. "I'll see you guys soon." She said, then gave a wave before climbing into the train. She made her way through, searching for a compartment. She found one that only had 2 people in it. She shrugged, then stepped inside and sat down in the seat closest to the door.

"Hey, I know you." A boy said.

Alex looked up to meet the eyes of a red-head. "You do?"

"You're the one that asked my mum how you got here." He said.

"Oh. I think I remember you." She said.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Alex Russo." She replied.

"I'm Harry Potter." The kid beside her said.

Alex nodded, then a girl rushed into the compartment, sliding into the seat beside Ron.

"Sorry. My things refused to be put away." She said, her hair a wild mess.

"It's okay, Hermione. Here, we want you to meet someone." Harry said, gesturing to Alex.

"Oh, hello." Hermione greeted.

Alex gave her a wave.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said.

"Alex Russo." The American wizard replied.

"Alex Russo? I believe I might have heard of you." Hermione said.

"Heard of me how?" Alex asked, arching a brow.

"Didn't you try to wipe out all of the muggles?" She asked, earning surprised looks from Ron and Harry.

Alex sighed and sat back. "Man, people are _still _talking about that? Look, it wasn't my fault or my idea. Well, maybe a bit of it was my idea, but look, the only reason that happened was because I got in a fight with my family and left the house. I was sitting behind a jumbo tron when this guy named Dominic came up to me. I explained to him why I felt like crap and he told me that I could use a spell to cast out my bad side, then he gave me a bracelet. After that, I was with my family again and they left to find my brother Max, so I turned to my friend Harper and told her that I was going to change and round out my edges or whatever, so I did the spell and took out my bad side. The bad me was locked in the mirror at first and so I left the room with Harper and changed into one of her dresses, then we heard a crash and we went to the living room to find the mirror broken. We searched for bad me and found her in Italy with my family and she trapped them in the bracelet Dominic had gave me, then me and Harper overheard them talk about their plan to wipe out the mortals. I went back to my house and went to find Mason to warn him, but apparently he saw bad me with Dominic and thought it was the real me and got all jealous. I tried to tell him that there was a bad me running around and just before we left, she appeared and I tried to convince Mason that I was the real me, but he left with the bad me instead, only to be trapped. I flashed in to where they were and tried to stop her and there was this whole battle that ended with me getting rid of my magic so I can get rid of her and stop the spell. I saved my family and got my magic back."

"Wait, how can you do those things? I've never heard of a wizard being able to do any of that." Hermione said, confused.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. I'm the family wizard and everyone tells me that because of that I'm a powerful wizard and that I can make up my own spells." She said.

"Where are you from? Your accent is different." Ron asked.

"New York." She replied.

"Maybe that's why you're different. You're an American wizard." Hermione stated.

She shrugged. "Maybe." She said. "I mean, in America, we have a school that's almost like yours." She said, then looked up when a lady came passing down the aisle with a cart. Alex lit up, then pulled her wand out of her boot and waved it, her bag of coins appearing in her lap. She went up to the lady and picked out the snacks she wanted, paid for them, then sat back down, waving her wand to duplicate all her snacks.

"Whoa, that's your wand?" Ron asked as they stared at her in amazement.

"Yeah?" She replied as she ate a long gummy worm.

"May I see it?" Harry asked.

She nodded, handing it to him.

He looked the wand over, touching the glass ball at the end, then handed it back to her.

She took it and tucked it back in her boot. "You guys can have some if you want." She said as she sat back.

Harry smiled and reached forward, taking a chocolate frog, while Ron grabbed licorice. Hermione shook her head with a polite 'no thank you' and looked out the window, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Alex stepped out of the train, tugging at her uniform, trying to adjust it as she followed the Golden Trio to the carriages.<p>

"Whoa, what the hell are these?" She asked as she reached up to pet the weird horse thing attached to the carriage.

"What? Oh, those are Thestrals. If you see them, it means that you've seen death." Harry explained.

Alex was confused. "But I don't think I've ever seen someone die." She said, then remembered Mason pushing Dominic off the edge of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. "Oh, nevermind." She said, then followed them.

They found a carriage, but there was already someone inside which left only 3 seats. She shrugged, then went down the line and found an empty carriage, so Alex climbed in and settled in a seat near the Thestral. Her eyes never left the creature that was attached to her carriage, curiosity and wonder in her brown eyes. She reached out and trailed her fingers along its back.

"And then Father said-" A boy trailed off as he was about to climb into the carriage, finding a girl already sitting in there, but she was turned away so he couldn't very well see her face. He glanced back at his friends, who smirked. He returned the smirk before climbing in. "Oi, all alone are we?" He asked in his usual taunting voice.

"Well, it was the only carriage that was empty." She spoke and the boy realized she sounded familiar.

"I would've assumed you would've sat with your house." He said.

"I don't have a house." She said, finally looking over to him, finding that it was the blond guy she spoke to at the bank yesterday.

"You're new." He stated.

"Well aren't you observant?" She answered sarcastically.

The guy was taken aback by her sarcasm.

She sighed, "sorry, sorry, that was mean of me." She apologized as she brushed her hair out of her face, then gave him a friendly smile. "I'm Alex Russo."

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He replied.

She nodded, "pleasure." She replied.

"This here's Blaise and Pansy." Draco said, pointing to the two kids with him.

Alex nodded once more, then sat back once the carriages began to move. When they got to the castle, an older woman found Alex and ushered her to the line of kids waiting at the Great Hall.

"Miss Russo, please wait here with the first years so we can get you sorted. I understand your age and your knowledge of magic, but due to you transferring schools, you must be sorted along with the first years." She explained.

"Alright then." Alex replied, then watched the woman walk away. She let out a breath, then noticed she was surrounded by 11 year old kids. "Joy." She muttered, then after a while, the huge doors swung open and the woman from earlier ushered them through. Alex crossed her arms as she waited in line, the woman going up to the front of the room where a stool and hat were sitting. She pulled out a scroll and began reading the names. Kids went up to the stool and the witch's hat was placed on their heads, the hat yelling out a name, followed by said table cheering.

"Russo, Alexandra." The woman called out.

Alex sighed when she heard soft whispers ripple throughout the room, then went up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and it began talking.

"_Hmm, I see you have almost ended the world, but saved it. You are highly intelligent even if no one recognizes it, but you are also incredibly sneaky. You have a knack for breaking the rules and for causing trouble. You are also cunning and devious. You are very powerful wizard, a pureblood no less. You have the traits of a **Slytherin**_!" The hat was speaking softly, then shouted the name Slytherin at the end and the table with the green and silver banners erupted into cheers.

Alex got up and made her way to the Slytherin table, sitting in between two girls. Alex watched the rest of the sorting take place, then after everyone was finished, a man with a white beard stood up from the table. Alex found that he looked a lot like Professor Crumbs from WizTech, except this guy seemed much older.

After a speech, food appeared along the table and Alex brightened up. She began grabbing the foods that appealed to her, eating without a care in the world, then she felt eyes on her and looked up, noticing that she had chosen the seat across Draco, who was watching her with a raised brow.

"What?" She asked after she cleared her mouth.

He shook his head. "You uh, you sure can eat." He said, trying to hide the amused smile that threatened to appear on his face.

She shrugged, "yeah?"

He shrugged as well, "it's just... _interesting _to see a person eat like that." He said.

She snorted, "you think _this _is bad? You should see me at home." She said.

Draco chuckled softly, then watched as she returned to eating.

After the feast was over, everyone was dismissed to their common rooms.

"I'll show you the way." Draco told her.

She nodded, "alright." She replied, then got up with him and followed him through the corridors and down to the dungeons. "Dungeons. Fitting." She snorted, then followed him down the dungeon to a wall where he spoke the password. A door swung open and Draco climbed through, stepping into the common room. Alex followed him in, looking around the common room that was a combination of black, silver and emerald green.

"Your things should already be in your room." Draco said as he plopped down on the couch.

She nodded, walking across the common room.

"If you need anything, just let me know." He told her.

She gave him a smile. "Okay, thanks Draco." She replied, then left to where her room is. She stepped in and found that the bed and accessories matched the common room. She went to the large bed by the window and sat down, looking around her room before unpacking her things and setting her owl free from its cage. She watched as it fluttered around the room before perching itself on the bed frame that held the curtains. She smiled, then changed for bed and laid down. She let out a sigh before turning off her light, quickly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex woke up the next morning to her owl tapping her forehead lightly with its beak, a paper at its feet.

The New Yorker groaned and opened her eyes slowly, then sighed and grabbed the paper, reading it to find that it was her class schedule.

**Monday**

_Ancient Runes (first period)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts (morning)_

_Potions (after lunch)_

**Tuesday**

_Herbology (unknown)_

**Wednesday**

_Charms (unknown)_

**Thursday**

**...**

**Friday**

_Transfiguration_ (morning)

Curriculum

**Charms**

_Turning vinegar to wine_

_Nonverbal spells_

_Aguamenti Charm_

**Defence Against the Dark Arts**

_Nonverbal spells_

_Inferius_

_Dementors_

_Cruciatus Curse_

_Resisting the Imperius Curse_

**Herbology**

_Venomous Tentacula_

_Snargaluff pods_

**Potions**

_Amortentia_

_Felix Felicis_

_Polyjuice Potion_

_Veritaserum_

_Draught of the Living Death_

_Everlasting Elixirs_

_Poison antidotes_

_Hiccoughing Solution_

_Elixir to Induce Euphoria_

_Golpalott's Third Law_

**Transfiguration**

_Nonverbal spells_

_Bird-Conjuring Charm_

_Crinus Muto (changing the colour of eyebrows)_

"Holy..." Alex muttered at the amount of classes she was taking and the lessons they were going to take. "This is so much worse than high school." She complained, then flicked her gaze to her owl that was perched on the bedside table, watching her. She sighed, then got up and waved her wand, changing into her uniform. She smiled at her little extra touches to it that made it hers, then she grabbed her schedule and left to the common room, passing other kids who were also grumbling about the early morning hours. She smiled, then left the common room and headed for the Great Hall, making her way to the Slytherin table. She slid into a seat beside the girl she met on the carriage, her name being some sort of flower, Alex couldn't remember.

She sighed, then crossed her arms on the table and laid her head down, attempting to catch a few more minutes of sleep until she heard Professor Dumbledore speak. Alex slowly sat up and looked over to the headmaster, listening to him talk about how the year was going to go and some other crap that Alex could care less about. Once he was finished, the food appeared on the table and Alex automatically reached for the plate of bacon, a hand intercepting hers. Alex, being the oh-so-cheerful morning person, whipped around to rip the person's head off for even attempting to interrupt her and her need for bacon when she met a pair of grey eyes staring into hers.

"Oh, sorry." She muttered, pulling back.

"It's alright." Draco replied, pulling his hand back as well.

Alex watched him for a few moments longer before reaching out and snatching a slice of bacon, passing the plate over to him.

Draco flashed her a quick smile, then took a few slices of bacon, setting them on his plate.

The brunette returned the smile, then munched on her bacon as her eyes scanned the room, meeting Harry's gaze. She gave him a small smile and wave before flicking her gaze to the plates before her. She piled eggs, more bacon, sausage and a some slices of pancakes onto her plate, then began eating, earning looks from the people in her house.

After breakfast was over, Alex rose from her seat and made her way to the corridor, scanning her schedule to see where her first class was.

"Ancient Runes, right?" Draco's voice said from beside Alex, causing her to jump.

She brushed her hair out of her face and looked over at him, nodding. "Yeah."

He nodded as well. "I'll show you the way."

"'kay." Alex responded, then followed him throughout the corridors.

* * *

><p>For the next week or so, Draco showed Alex the way to their classes and showed her how everything worked at Hogwarts, occasionally sparking up a conversation here and there, asking her about her life over in America. He found that she was the only wizard in her family, her best friend lived with her and she had a boyfriend. Draco couldn't help the jealousy that surged through him at the mention of her being with someone, then he shook it off. He didn't even know her well enough to be jealous, she wasn't his to claim.<p>

However, his thoughts changed when 2 weeks after the term started and he had discovered the girl in a heap beside her bed who somehow ended up in his arms, tears staining her beautiful face.

-2nd Week At Hogwarts-

Alex's owl flew through the window and landed on her bed with an envelope in its mouth as the wizard got dressed.

She paused in putting on her jacket to reach out for the letter, patting Midnight's head before opening the envelope, finding a letter from Harper.

_'Hey Alex!_

_I'm glad things are going great at Hogwarts! Things are good over here too. We all miss you. Even Justin misses you; He says it's not the same without you lazing around and insulting everyone. _

_However, uh, I have something to tell you and I don't know how to say it, but uh, it's about Mason. _

_God, I hate to be the one to break it to you like this, especially two weeks after it happened, but I had no idea how to tell you. Please don't shoot the messenger. _

_Okay, here it goes. The day after you left, Mason was pretty broken up about it and was moping around a lot. We all tried to cheer him up and it seemed to work, but then the next day, I was out with Zeke at the park and we were walking around when I saw Mason with another girl. I thought maybe she was a friend of his or something, but then he kissed her. I went over to him and asked him what the hell he was thinking and he pretended like he didn't even know me. I went back to the house with Zeke and we told everyone else what happened, so when I found Mason alone later on, I cornered him and asked him what was going on and he told me that he knew he wasn't going to stand a chance with you being so far away so he just gave up and moved on. _

_I'm sorry, Alex. I really am. I wish I could be there for you right now, but I can't. _

_I'm sorry. Hope to hear from you soon. _

_We love you, Alex. _

_-Harper'_

Alex smiled at the first part of the letter, then she felt her stomach tighten afterwards. Her heart stopped and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as her heart shattered when Harper told her Mason had moved on. Once she was finished with the letter, she crumpled to the floor and began sobbing. She didn't care if anyone heard her, she was too hurt to think straight. This was the third time Mason broke her heart and she had no idea how she lasted this long with him. How could he just move on so quickly when she loved him so much? She thought he loved her. She didn't even dare think about looking at other guys because she wanted to stay faithful, but here she was, finding out Mason was with another girl.

She cried and curled up on the floor, burying her face in her hands. She distantly heard her name being called, but she couldn't bring herself to get up, let alone answer the door. Instead, she remained on the floor, her body trembling and shaking as sobs rolled through her. She then felt hands on her and she slowly looked up, finding Draco kneeling over her, concern clouding his features.

"Alex, are you okay?" He asked.

She shook her head, then sat up and suddenly threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

Draco was caught off-guard by her sudden jump, but quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her. It pained him to see her break down like this and he wondered what it was that caused her heartache.

Alex's hands clutched onto the back of his jacket as she wept, burying her face in his neck, her sobs becoming soft whimpers.

He stroked her back, attempting to soothe her, embracing her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

After a while, she slowly pulled back and used her sleeve to wipe at her eyes, "I'm sorry you had to see that." She said in a soft, shaky voice that was still thick with tears.

He shook his head. "It's alright, Alex. If you don't mind, can you tell me what happened?" He asked her.

She bit her lip, tears forming again and Draco instantly regretted asking, but then he felt her drop something in his hand. He looked down and found a crumbled piece of parchment. He met her eyes, then opened it and found it was a letter from her friend. He read the letter and felt his throat constrict. Bloody Hell, her boyfriend sounded like a complete arse. Draco tore his gaze from the letter to see a tear roll down her cheek. He put the letter down, then reached out and wiped her tear away before pulling her into his arms.

"Shh shh, please don't cry." He urged softly, not wanting to see her cry again.

Alex hugged onto him, attempting not to cry out again.

He rubbed her back again, his other hand tangling in her hair.

She sighed, then held onto him a bit longer before pulling away. "I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"Don't be. I understand." He told her.

She nodded, then moved to get up.

Draco helped her up, then he reached for her jacket and gave it to her.

Alex gave him a soft smile before sliding it on, then she smoothed her skirt down and grabbed the Slytherin cloak that they were still required to wear before following him out the door.

He walked with her to the Great Hall, then they both slid into their seats, some students in their house casting Alex concerned gazes.

After breakfast was over, Draco walked with Alex to their class, watching as she moved numbly throughout the day. He felt terrible about what happened to her and he wanted to make her feel better, but he had no idea what to say or do. He was at a complete loss.

Once lunch rolled around, Alex had excused herself 5 minutes in and hadn't returned. Draco wanted to go look for her, but he knew she needed space, so he stayed behind. When the bell rang, he made his way to Potions, taking the usual desk he shared with Alex. He took out his book and began working on the potion, his eyes flicking to the door every now and then. It wasn't until 30 minutes have passed that Alex hadn't shown up and Draco couldn't help but worry, so after he finished his potion, he left the classroom to go look for her.

Draco walked up and down the corridors, then just when he was about to head for the common room, he heard soft weeping coming from a hidden alcove. He silently made his way over and found Alex sitting in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest, tears rolling down her tan cheeks. Draco sat in front of her, then watched her for a few moments before pulling her into his arms.

She sniffled and turned into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him, crying into his jacket.

He rubbed her back comfortingly, his heart twisting painfully as he heard her sobs and whimpers.

"I don't get how he can move on so quickly." She mumbled, her voice hitching at the end.

Draco shook his head, "Neither do I, but he's a wanker for hurting you." He told her.

Alex gripped onto his back, burying her face in his neck. "I thought he loved me. After everything we've been through, he just... he just... God, he just threw everything away as if my feelings for him were nothing. Was I... Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough?"

He held her tightly. "No, it isn't your fault, Alex. It's his. He had the entire world in his arms and he made the mistake of letting go." He said, then mentally winced when he realized what he said. He prayed that she didn't think he was trying to make a move on her, because he wasn't.

She blushed, then shook her head. "It has to be mine. Otherwise, he wouldn't have moved on so fast." She insisted.

"You're wrong. You are an amazing girl and he failed to see that. He had a wondrous girlfriend and he didn't even realize it." He told her.

She closed her eyes and hugged onto him tighter, just wanting to be held. Harper couldn't be there for her, nor could her mom. Draco was the next best solution and she was glad for that.

He embraced her in his arms, allowing the silence to take over, closing his eyes as he felt her bury her face further in his neck, her soft, shaky breath brushing against his skin.

After a while, they slowly pulled away, then Alex sighed and used her sleeve to wipe her eyes.

"Feeling better?" Draco asked softly as he watched her.

"A little." She answered quietly, gazing down at the floor.

He nodded, then got up. "Well, we should get to the common room." He suggested.

"Okay." She replied, then got up as well and followed him.

When they got inside, Alex headed for her room, then paused and turned back to Draco, who was watching her.

"Thank you, Draco." She told him with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, then stepped into her room before closing the door.

He nodded, watching the door shut. "You're welcome." He replied, then sighed and sat on the couch, watching as other students began to pile in. He hoped she would feel better soon. Seeing her like that made his heart ache. He would do anything to see her smile again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holy balls, dudes. I didn't think I would get +100 views within a week or so. I mean, when I first published this story, I woke up the next morning to 30-something views and was like, 'holy shit'. So thanks guys, for all the views. It means a lot to me. :) Feel free to review whenever you feel like it, I would love to hear -well, _read_- some feedback from you guys! ^_^ ~Jess**

**Also, another note: I apologize if Draco seems a tad bit ooc when he's with Alex, but here's my reason: We always see him acting like a douche when Harry and co. come around, but we never really see how Draco is around just his friends, so I have this idea that his whole demeanor changes when he's around Crabbe, Goyle, etc. Just wanted to clarify that. :)**

* * *

><p>For the next 2 weeks, Alex moved in a dazed-like fashion, her friends and house members watching as she struggled through her heartbreak. Draco did everything he could to try and cheer her up, but nothing seemed to work.<p>

On occasion, Harry, Ron and Hermione would try and talk to Alex during class as well, but she didn't respond to anyone. She would just nod or shake her head before returning to her work.

It was painful watching her try so hard to keep it together and when she thought no one was watching or listening, she would fall apart.

Draco distinctly remembered hearing Alex cry almost every other night in her room since the letter. Other times, he would hear stuff being thrown in a fit of rage. Most of the time, Pansy or Millicent would try and check on her, but they would always go unanswered.

One day, Draco had had enough of seeing her so distant and upset that he decided to pull her to the side and talk to her. He was heading for Charms when he saw Alex up ahead of him. Determined to finally make her feel better, he shoved through other students in the corridors and grabbed Alex by her elbow, steering her away from the wave of students and instead, taking her up to the Astronomy tower.

"Draco, what are you doing?" She asked, her tone drained of all emotions as she followed him through the corridors, unfazed by his actions.

"We are going to talk." He answered, then led her up to the Astronomy tower. He crossed over to the railing, then leaned his side against it, gently tugging Alex in front of him.

She obeyed his silent instructions, her eyes locked on his, but they seemed distant.

"Alex, this has to stop. I know you had your heart broken and I know it hurts, but I can't stand to see you walk around like this. It's like you're not even here anymore. You never talk to anyone, you hardly eat and when you finish your work, you leave to the common room." Draco spoke, his hand holding onto her upper arm.

"I'm sorry." She answered in the same emotionless tone.

"Listen to me, I know you're in mourning and trying to nurse a broken heart, but at least let someone help you."

Her dull brown eyes stared into his, then shook her head. "No one would care. Everyone would probably call me stupid."

He furrowed his brows, "Why do you think that?" He asked.

She sighed. "Because this isn't the first time he broke my heart. This is like, the 3rd time, and I was always so **stupid **enough to take him back every time he gave me those damn puppy dog eyes and apologized in his freakin' English accent. I... I realize now that I was weak. I was never strong enough to turn him away and continue on. I always took him back." She explained._  
><em>

"That's rubbish. You're not stupid." Draco told her.

She flicked her gaze up to him and nodded, her brown eyes becoming glassy with tears. "Yeah I am. You don't have to lie to me. I don't need the sympathy. I know how pathetic I really am." She said.

He shook his head. "You're wrong. You are not stupid. You are not weak. You took him back each time because you were in love with him. Not because you were pathetic." He said.

She wiped at her eyes, finding it hard to believe his words. Every time she dated a guy, they always ended up breaking her heart and she knew that if they came crawling back, she would say yes in a heartbeat.

Draco watched her, then gently took her by her shoulders and drew her closer. "Listen to me, Russo, there is nothing wrong with you. He's the arse, not you. You are bloody amazing and anyone who can't see that is either dead or delusional."

Alex looked up at him in surprise when he addressed her by her last name, realizing that he was serious. She bit her lip and listened to his words, feeling a tear slide down her cheek at how he truly saw her. There was no way he was talking about her, it was impossible. She was nowhere near amazing. She was the laziest person on the planet to ever live and she almost ended the freaking world. Her parents never told her she had potential, instead, they focused on Justin's. Her teachers never told her how smart she was, no, they would compare her to Justin. So how the hell was she amazing? How did Draco see her that way?

He reached out and brushed her tear away. "I know you don't want to believe me, but just take my word for it. I'll show you how amazing you truly are." He told her.

She closed her eyes at the feel of his thumb on her cheek, then she sighed and shrugged. "Fine, but you'll be at it for who knows how long." She replied.

He shrugged as well, "well then, you're bloody lucky I'm patient." He said.

She arched a brow, then rolled her eyes semi-playfully before walking back down to the castle.

Draco followed after her, moving to walk beside her...

* * *

><p>Alex's friends worked together to help her feel better. It was literally the only time Draco worked with the Golden Trio. For once, he didn't really care who he had to get along with, just as long as Alex felt better. When they weren't in class, they were taking her out to Hogsmeade and dragging her along to Honeydukes or to The Three Broomsticks. Alex brightened up, but only slightly, when Draco and the Golden Trio took her to Honeydukes. Draco had watched with a small smile as she piled up on candy before telling them she wanted to leave the store. They then led her to a few more stores before she pleaded to Draco that she wanted to go back to the castle. This went on for 3 weeks until one day, Draco decided to take her to The Three Broomsticks alone. He sat down next to her at a table and turned to face her, his arm resting on the table.<p>

"Alex, it's been a month and you're still acting like a bloody ghost." He stated.

She fiddled with her jacket buttons, shrugging at his words.

He sighed, then reached out and took her hands to stop her from fidgeting, causing her to look up at him. "What will it take for you to smile again?" He asked her, his grey eyes searching her dull brown eyes. He remembered when they used to shine and hold so much joy, now they were filled with pain and heartache.

She shrugged once again, looking away.

"Alex, you have to talk to me. You have to tell me something, anything." He urged her.

"I have nothing to say, other than 'it just hurts too much.'" She told him softly.

He sighed once more, biting his lip. "I know it hurts, Alex, but you can't go on like this. You have to move on."

She whipped her head up in surprise, her eyes wide. "I-I-I... I can't do that." She stammered.

"You won't know unless you try." He told her.

She shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I can't, Draco." She breathed, then she stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry. I just... I can't... I'm sorry. I don't wanna talk about this anymore... I..." She trailed off, then gave him one last look before taking off.

He sighed yet again, then got up as well and left to the common room, careful to keep a safe distance from her.

"Any luck yet?" Pansy asked as she intercepted Draco from the library, her eyes following Alex, who was hurrying down the corridor towards the common room.

Draco shook his head.

"What are we going to do?" She asked as they began walking towards the common room.

"I don't have a bloody clue."

Pansy thought for a moment as they walked, then brightened up when she got an idea. "Well, has she talked to her family back home?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, if she hasn't. Why don't we send them a letter with her owl and tell them what's going on? Maybe they can help." She suggested as they headed into the dungeons.

"I suppose that could work." He replied.

She smiled. "Fantastic. You'll write the letter while I get her owl?" She said.

He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets, then watched as Pansy smiled and sauntered off to get Alex's owl. She petted the bird when it flew into her window, then took it down to the common room where Draco was, sitting at one of the desks, scrawling on a piece of parchment. Pansy set the owl on the desk, Midnight fluttering its wings as its sapphire eyes watched Draco write.

Once Draco was finished, he glanced at Pansy before sliding the letter to the bird, who picked it up in its beak and fluttered off.

"Hopefully it'll work." Pansy commented as she watched the bird fly out of the common room.

Draco nodded in agreement, then sat back after Pansy patted his shoulder and left to her room. He hoped it worked too...


	5. Chapter 5

Alex knocked on the Headmaster's door, chewing on her bottom lip.

The door opened and she walked in, looking around the office before her gaze settled on Dumbledore, who was looking at the portraits, his hands behind his back.

"Professor Dumbledore? You asked to see me?" She asked.

He turned around to look at her, then nodded. "Ah, yes, Alex. It's come to my knowledge that your friends are quite worried about you." He told her.

She shrugged, "I don't see why they would be." She said.

He crossed the office and stood by his desk, studying her from behind his half-moon spectacles. "I am aware that you are experiencing a broken heart." He said.

She shrugged once more.

"Miss Russo, you do know that you can talk to me or any of your professors if you need advice, correct?"

She nodded, "yeah."

He gave her a warm smile, "then why don't you sit down and tell me what occurred to make you feel this way? I'll have you know, talking about it will help you feel better" He suggested.

Alex let out a sigh, then shrugged and went to sit down on one of the chairs.

Professor Dumbledore made his way to his desk, sitting down. "Now, why don't you start at the beginning?"

She inhaled slowly, then played with her fingers as she spoke. "I found out from my best friend that my boyfriend back home had moved on in our relationship. He didn't even warn me or break it off officially. He just started dating another girl behind my back." She explained, fighting her tears back.

He nodded, "I see. And did you love this boy?"

She nodded, "Yeah." She replied softly.

"I assume this isn't the first time you've been hurt." He guessed.

Alex looked up at the Headmaster in surprise, then nodded once more.

He leaned forward in his chair, his elbows resting on his desk. "Alex, believe me when I say 'it will get better'. You're quite young, you have your whole life ahead of you and I won't lie to you; There will be heartbreak, Miss Russo, it's a guarantee. However, here's the thing. Sometimes, that heartbreak will be a good thing, it will allow you to see that you might have someone better waiting for you. It's up to you, Alex, to take that heartbreak however you wish. Take it from a man of my age; You will find happiness and you will find your true love. Just be patient." He told her.

She listened to his words, then nodded at the end, feeling a tiny bit better than she did earlier. "Thank you, sir." She told him.

He gave her a smile. "If you ever need to talk, feel free to ask anyone of your professors. They will be glad to help." He said.

She nodded, smiling a bit. "Thank you, Professor. I'll keep that in mind." She said, then got up. She said goodbye to him, then left to the common room. He was right, she would find her true love or whatever, it was just a matter of waiting and she wasn't sure how long her heart was going to be broken. She sighed and stepped into the common room, climbing up to her room and locking herself away for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Alex woke up the next morning to her owl cooing in her ear, trying to get her attention. She grumbled softly, then opened her eyes to find Midnight standing on her pillow with an envelope at its feet.<p>

She sighed, then sat up and grabbed the envelope, opening it. She pulled out the letter and read it.

_'Hi, mija._

_Harper told us about what happened with Mason and we're truly sorry. We didn't think it would be this terrible for you. I'm sorry he hurt you, mija. I understand I can't be there with you to mend your broken heart, sweetie, so we decided to send Harper out there. I know she's not allowed over there, but we spoke with your headmaster and he gave her permission to stay with you as long as you need her. Your brother, Justin, will send her out there in a bit. We hope you get better, mija. We're worried about you. So are your friends. We love you, sweetie. _

_~Mom.'_

Alex felt a tear roll down her cheek, then she heard a noise and looked up, Harper appearing in the room.

The red-head looked around the room before her gaze fell on her best friend. "Oh Alex." She said, then walked over to her friend quickly, pulling the brunette into a tight hug.

Alex wrapped her arms around Harper, breaking down and sobbing into her shoulders.

Harper held onto her, rubbing her back, her heart heavy with her best friend's current situation.

She cried, her hands clutching onto the back of Harper's sweater, allowing herself to let everything out. God how amazing it felt to let it all go in her best friend's arms.

Harper swayed side to side, hugging Alex tightly, her heart twisting as she heard the broken sobs and whispered 'whys'.

"I-I-I don't get it. How can h-he just m-move on like that?" Alex whimpered in between sobs.

"I don't know either. He's an idiot." She replied.

"I th-thought he lo-loved me." She cried.

"I know it's hard, Alex. I can't imagine what it feels like, but he obviously didn't deserve you. You deserve someone who will take care of you and who will love you for who you are." Harper told the brunette.

Alex slowly pulled away to peer up at Harper with teary eyes. "How can you say that?" She asked softly.

"What are you talking about?" Harper asked, tilting her head to the side.

"How can anyone say that about me? How can anyone think I deserve better? I'm a terrible person. I'm rude, I'm mean, I'm selfish, I'm lazy, I'll never amount to anything. How can anyone love me?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Harper gazed at her best friend, shaking her head. "Alex, you're wrong. You're not a bad person. Remember what I told you about how people should just love you for who you are? Some people do. Like your friends. They obviously love you for who you are, otherwise, they wouldn't have sent us a letter. Alex, everyone is so worried about you. We do love you." She told her.

Alex listened to her best friend's words, then sniffled and nodded slowly. "I guess you're right." She said softly.

The red-head hugged Alex tightly, "I am right. You know I am." She told her.

She laughed softly, which made Harper smile. _Finally, a positive reaction from Alex. Accomplishment. _Harper thought happily.

Alex looked at Harper, then gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Harper. For being here for me." She told her.

Harper smiled back. "You're welcome, Alex. I'll always be here for you."

The brunette hugged her one last time, then rubbed her eyes to rid of the lingering tears. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Harper rolled her eyes, but she was smiling nonetheless. "Of course you are."

"Come on, lunch is about to start." Alex said, taking Harper's hand and leading her out of the common room and to the Great Hall.

"Wow!" Harper commented every 5 seconds as Alex made her way to the Great Hall, the brunette rolling her eyes.

Alex stepped into the Great Hall, Harper gasping in awe, then she walked to the Slytherin table, sitting beside Draco, Harper taking a seat on the other side of her.

Draco looked over at Alex in surprise. "Alex? You..."

"Yep, I'm out of my room. Surprise!" She teased, her usual grin gracing her features.

Draco almost had to pinch himself to see if he wasn't dreaming, but then he told himself that that was stupid. Instead, he gave the girl a smile. "That's great." He told her.

She smiled back, then she slowly leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

He didn't blush. Nope, not at all. Draco Malfoy does not blush. He cleared his throat, "what was that for?" He asked.

"For helping me out." She smiled more, her chocolate brown gaze filled with affection and... wait, was that love? No, no way. She didn't love him, she was just grateful that he helped her.

He nodded. "You're welcome." He told her, then averted his gaze, not wanting to see the false intimacy. It would just bring him too much hope and he knew that if he ever fell any harder for her, it would just crush him in the end. There was no way a girl like her belonged with a guy like him. He didn't deserve her love and care.

Alex noticed his actions and wanted to ask if something was wrong, but she knew better than to pry.

Suddenly, Harper leaned across Alex. "I'm Harper. You're Draco, right?"

He looked over at the red-head and nodded, "yes."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you, Draco. Thank you, for sending the letter. I wouldn't have known how bad it was if it weren't for you." She told him.

He nodded, "well, I had to find some way to help her feel better." He said.

She nodded back, "I'm glad you did." She smiled once more, then moved back to her original position.

As they ate, Alex was back to joking around with Draco and their friends, occasionally tossing bits of bread and chips towards Draco, who retaliated.

The little food fight escalated slightly and Alex somehow ended up in Draco's lap with his arms around her waist, their faces inches away.

The brunette's cheeks flamed when she noticed their position, but was silently thankful no one else noticed.

Draco also noticed their compromising position and he wasn't entirely sure what he should do with it.

Alex gazed into his grey eyes, unaware that she was moving forward slightly, leaving hardly any space between them, their noses touching.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, just kiss already!" Blaise yelled at them, their friends chiming agreements.

They both blushed, then Alex smirked and arched a brow at Draco, silently asking if it was okay.

He bit his bottom lip before closing the tiny gap, pressing his lips to hers.

Alex smiled against his lips and returned the kiss, her hands moving to rest on his shoulders.

The Slytherins that were sitting around them cheered, Blaise and Pansy chiming with a 'Finally!'.

They pulled away, Alex's cheeks pink with blush. Holy crap, she just kissed Draco Malfoy. How she didn't faint was beyond her. She met his eyes and gave him a shy smile, which made Draco's heart melt -not that he'd ever admit it out loud. He returned the smile, then after a while, everyone went back to eating, occasionally poking fun at the two.

Once lunch was over, Alex grabbed Harper's hand and led her over to the staff table, approaching Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Alex asked.

He looked over and gave her a smile. "Yes, Alex?"

"I was wondering, do you think Harper can stay a little longer and like, go to class with me?" She asked.

His smile crinkled his eyes as he gave a low chuckle. "Why of course, Miss Russo. So long as she doesn't disrupt your studies, she may stay for however long you need." He told her.

Alex brightened. "Thank you so much, sir!" She chirped, then gave him a wave before turning away and leaving the Great Hall, heading for Potions, dragging Harper with her. When they got into the class, Alex made her way to the rest of the Slytherins, Harper following. Alex stood beside as she listened to Professor Slughorn explain their task for the day, which was to pick a potion from the book and make it. Once he was finished, Alex went to her table and pulled out her book, Harper moving to the table with her.

"What are you gonna make?" Harper asked curiously.

"I'm gonna try the love potion." Alex answered, not realizing Draco had heard from his table, his head rising a bit, trying not to make it obvious that he was listening.

"Ooh, who's it gonna be for?" Harper cooed, flicking her gaze to Draco before shifting back to Alex, wiggling her brows.

Alex blushed, then shook her head. "It's not for anyone, Harper. I just wanna make it." Alex replied as she flipped through the pages of the book. "Besides, I don't need to use the potion on him." She paused. "At least, I don't think I do." She added.

Harper smiled and shook her head. "Na. From what I saw at lunch, I don't think you need it. It's obvious he cares for you, otherwise, he wouldn't have sent us the letter." She said.

"Mm, true." Alex hummed, then walked off to get the ingredients she needed, Draco ducking his head to hide his smile. She then returned to her table and began to work on the potion, Harper watching her with curiosity.

Alex began working on the potion, following the directions from the book, stirred the potion when needed, then threw in the last of the ingredients before stirring it one last time. When she was finished, she rose her hand to signify that she was done, Professor Slughorn walking over to her. He checked her potion, then nodded and gave her a smile, patting her on the back. "Well done, Miss Russo. You and Mr. Potter finished within seconds of each other. You may distribute the potion into a vial and keep it as a reward. However, you must remember that this is a powerful potion, so be careful when using it."

Alex nodded, "thank you, Professor. I will." She said, then grabbed one of her vials and began pouring the potion into it, capping it. She set it down on the table, then began clearing her work station, putting everything back where it was.

"Wow, Alex." Harper commented when Alex came back to the table.

"What?" The brunette asked, raising a brow.

"It's just... I've never seen you so active during class. Normally, you'd be asleep." Harper teased.

Alex rolled her eyes. "That's because high school was boring. I mean, you're forced to go to 8 classes a day and have to take stupid courses like math and history. Here, I have 2 or 3 classes a day and they're fun classes. I get to make potions and do funner spells. Honestly, I think this school does make me a better wizard." She said.

Harper smiled widely, tears in her eyes. She fanned her face dramatically before pulling Alex into a hug. "Oh my little Alex is growing up." She teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up. And get off me." She said.

Harper laughed, pulling away.

Alex shook her head, then she felt eyes on her, so she looked over, finding Draco staring at her.

He blushed as he realized he got caught, then coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned to pour his potion into his vial.

Harper watched and giggled. "Yeah, I don't think you need a potion to make him fall in love with you." She told Alex.

The brunette blushed, trying to hide the smile on her lips. "Yeah, I see that." She said, then the bell tolled, ending class. Alex tucked her vial into her pocket and grabbed her book before linking her arm with Harper's, leaving to the common room...


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was heading towards Herbology with Blaise when Professor Slughorn approached them.

"Ah, Miss Russo, Mr. Zabini, there you are. I have been meaning to ask you two if you would like to take part in my upcoming Christmas Party. I'm aware, Miss Russo, that you haven't been properly initiated into the club, but I see that you have remarkable talent and power. It would be an honor to have you with us." He told them, shifting his attention to Alex.

Alex and Blaise looked at each other, before shrugging, Alex speaking up. "Sure, sounds like fun. I don't mind." She said, meeting Blaise's gaze again, who nodded at her.

The Potions Master smiled brightly, "Wonderful. Oh, and you may bring someone with you if you wish. Hope to see you soon." He said, then left to his classroom.

"What is this club of his again?" Alex asked as they resumed walking.

"He handpicks students that he thinks are talented, smart, or special." He told her.

"Huh. Good to know." She hummed. She didn't think she would be considered special, it honestly shocked her.

"Who are you planning on taking with you to the Christmas party?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Idunno." She mumbled.

He smirked, then nudged her, "why don't you take Draco? I'm sure he'd love to go with you." He grinned.

Alex blushed, shoving him playfully. "Shut up." She muttered.

"You fancy him, Russo. Don't deny it." He teased.

"I-I do not."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "If you didn't fancy him, you wouldn't have kissed him yesterday." He pointed out, causing her cheeks to flame.

She bit her lip, then sighed in defeat. "Fine, I like him. Happy?"

He grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Always." He teased.

She rolled her eyes, then they stepped into the class, Blaise dropping his arm from around Alex as they took their spots in the room...

* * *

><p>"Aww, you should totally take him!" Harper gushed as she sat on Alex's bed after classes were over, Harper, Pansy and Daphne -who became Alex's friend the week before- surrounding the brunette.<p>

Alex blushed, laying back, "what is it with you people and your obsession with me and Draco?" She asked, faking her annoyance, making an endless bowl of candy appear in her lap.

"Oh please, we all know you like him, Alex. I mean, come on, you guys kissed for crying out loud!" Harper said.

Pansy and Daphne nodded in agreement.

"You two fancy each other, you might as well date." Daphne stated as she snatched a gummy worm from the bowl.

Alex blushed even more, biting her lip. "I don't know, guys... Isn't it too fast?" She asked.

The girls shook their heads, Harper gently nudging Alex. "Just give it a shot. Maybe you guys will work out." She said.

The brunette considered it, then sighed. "Fine, I'll give it a shot."

The girls cheered and Alex rolled her eyes, the blush never leaving her cheeks.

After a while, the bell tolled for lunch and the girls got up, heading to the Great Hall, intercepting Draco on the way.

Pansy gave a sly smirk to Daphne and Harper, then called out to Draco. "Hey, Draco!"

The blond looked over and saw the group of girls, then made his way towards them as he saw Pansy waving him over.

"Alex here has something to ask you." Pansy said, earning a horrified look from the brunette.

"Wh-what? No I don't. Pfft, what? No." Alex lied, trying to play it off, but Pansy nudged her forward.

"She does. She's just being stubborn. See you later." Pansy said, then the trio of girls walked off, leaving a confused Draco and a flustered Alex.

"What are they on about?" He asked her with an arched brow. Somehow, that simple little action made his stormy grey eyes seem brighter and more alluring.

She realized she was staring and cleared her throat awkwardly before letting out a sigh. "Professor Slughorn invited me to his Christmas party thing that he's having... and he said that I was allowed to bring a date... so I thought I should ask you." She told him, twirling her hair nervously, chewing her bottom lip.

Draco was a bit surprised at her request, then he gave her a smile. "Well sure, I don't mind going with you." He told her.

The brunette brightened up. "Really? That's great." She said, then her eyes became nervous. "So wait, you don't mind that it's a date?" She asked.

He smiled more, then shrugged. "Well, considering what happened yesterday at lunch, I would like to assume that we've become more than friends." He told her, earning a blush.

"Y-yeah, you're right about that." She agreed.

He nodded, then they walked to the Great Hall, Alex deciding to be bold by taking his hand.

Draco glanced at her, then laced their fingers together, causing the brunette to blush brightly.

They stepped inside, then headed towards the Slytherin table, Alex sitting beside Harper, Draco taking the seat next to her, both of them sitting across Blaise, Pansy and Daphne, each of them noticing Draco and Alex holding hands.

"So, when's the wedding?" Blaise teased while everyone was eating.

Alex rolled her eyes, then tossed a piece of bread at him, laughing as he caught it in his mouth.

"Who said you were invited?" She joked back.

"Of course I'm invited, I'm Draco's best man, isn't that right?" Blaise grinned, flicking his gaze to Draco and wiggling his brows.

Draco snorted, "like bloody hell." He smirked.

Blaise shook his head, "you'll come around." He replied with a smile, then they went back to eating.

"So Blaise, who are you taking to Slughorn's party?" Alex asked curiously as she twirled pasta on her fork.

He shrugged, his gaze flitting to Daphne before back to Alex. "I don't know. I haven't thought about it." He said.

Alex smiled knowingly, "Mm, sure." She hummed before taking a bite of her spaghetti, slurping up one of the noodles.

Blaise rolled his eyes at her smile...

* * *

><p>As lunch ended, Alex rose from the table and grabbed her bag. "Well, I'm heading to the library, I'll see you guys in the common room later." She told them.<p>

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait. _You _are going to the library?" Harper asked in genuine surprise, a brow arched.

Alex nodded slowly, "yeah. You know, the room with all the books?" She said.

"I know what it is, Alex. I just didn't think _you _knew what it was." Harper replied, her tone half-sarcastic, half-teasing.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it's for Justin. He sent me a letter this morning asking me to send him notes and stuff about this school. He wants to compare it to his." She said.

"That makes much more sense. You would never go to the library so willingly." Harper remarked.

Alex rolled her eyes once more. "Whatever, see you guys later." She said, then smiled as she caught Draco off-guard by kissing him goodbye. She waved, then walked off.

Draco watched her leave, then felt eyes on him and looked over, Pansy and Daphne smirking at him. "What?" He demanded.

"Nothing." They both chimed innocently, but judging by the look in their eyes, he knew they were up to something.

He rolled his eyes, then got up and left.

"What are you guys up to?" Blaise asked.

"Let's get out of here first." Daphne stated, standing up.

"Okay?" Blaise responded, then rose from the table along with Harper and Pansy, then Daphne walked out of the Great Hall, heading for the common room.

Everyone followed her, then she stopped at the passageway into the common room and turned to the group.

"Alright, here's what me and Pansy were thinking..." Daphne started, Pansy cutting in.

"Slughorn's party is on Christmas, right?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah?" Blaise arched a brow.

"That's pretty far away and Draco looked like he was longing for a date with Alex." Daphne pointed out.

"Okay, where are you guys going with this?" He asked, Harper cocking her head as she also tried to figure out what they were up to.

"Well, why don't we set them up on a date? Christmas sounds like a long time to wait for a date, so, why not give them one beforehand?" Pansy said.

Harper brightened up, "that's not a bad idea. Clearly, they want to date each other, they're always staring at one another when the other is turned away. I see the look in Alex's eyes, she wants him, bad." She said.

"And Draco wants her." Daphne nodded.

"Alright, so if we're gonna set them up on a date, where should it be?" Blaise asked calmly, even though he was pretty excited about this too.

"Where's a nice place?" Harper asked.

"Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop" Daphne answered, Pansy nodding.

"Couples go there all the time for dates." She chimed.

"That sounds nice, but, how do we get them there? Alex might not know what its purpose is, but I'm sure Draco knows that it's for couples, so he'd be onto us the second we told him to go there alone." Blaise pointed out.

The Slytherin girls hummed in thought, Harper toying with one of the many decorations on her dress, wondering how they could pull this off.

"So until we figure that out, we're stuck." Blaise said, leaning against the wall.

"Well, we have to find a way to lure him in there. Alex won't be hard to convince, I'm sure I can work her strings enough to the point where I can get her there." Harper said.

"I got it, maybe we can get Crabbe and Goyle to lure him there. Maybe one of them can fake having a date there and just ask Draco and the other one to be his wing men or whatever, then when they get there, Crabbe and Goyle can tell Draco that it was really a date for him and Alex." Daphne said.

"Or once he sees Alex, they can just take off and leave him alone so he realizes that it's a date for them." Pansy chimed.

"That's not a bad idea." Harper replied, Blaise nodding in agreement.

Daphne smiled brightly, "fantastic. Now, all we need to do is find Crabbe and Goyle and tell them the plan, then hopefully they won't be too thick to mess it up." She said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Pansy grinned, then turned to the passageway and said the password, walking into the common room, Blaise, Daphne and Harper following behind her.

Pansy scanned the common room, then spotted their targets sitting on the couch talking with other Slytherins. Thankfully, Draco was no where in sight. Pansy smiled in satisfaction, then made her way over to the pair, shooing other Slytherins away so they wouldn't overhear and ruin everything.

The pair looked up in confusion, noticing the sly smirk on Pansy's lips as her and Daphne perched themselves on the coffee table in front of them, Harper taking the couch across from them with Blaise.

"What is it?" Goyle asked.

"We have a plan and you're gonna help us." Daphne said in hushed tone.

"What plan?" Crabbe asked.

"Well, we're all Draco's best friends, right?" Pansy asked, making sure they kept their voices low so no one would hear them.

The pair nodded.

"So then you must _know _how he feels about Alex, right?" Daphne asked.

Goyle snorted, "she's all he ever talks about." He said.

"Exactly, which is why you're gonna help us." Pansy said.

"Help you how?" Crabbe asked.

"Well, Alex asked Draco to go with her to Slughorn's Christmas party as her date, but that's such a long way from now." Daphne faked a dramatic sigh.

"Which we then decided, 'well hey, why not let them have a date _before_'?" Pansy chimed in. They knew that if anyone walked in, it would have been obvious that the group was planning something.

"Okay, what does that have to do with us?" Goyle asked.

"We chose their date to be at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, but we all know that Draco knows what that place is really for." Daphne said.

"Which means, we can't exactly surprise them with a date if he knows that he's supposed to go there." Pansy said.

"So, we were thinking that maybe one of you can fake having a date and you two lure Draco over there. Harper will take care of Alex. Once you get Draco there and you see that Alex is there, leave or do whatever it takes so they both realize that it's a date." Daphne finished.

Goyle considered their plan, then he shrugged, "sure, we'll help." He said.

"Great."

"When should the date be?" Harper asked as her and Blaise walked over to them.

Pansy hummed in thought, Daphne tapping her nails against the coffee table.

"Well, how about this weekend?" Pansy asked.

Everyone else nodded or murmured in agreement.

"So it's settled, Operation Date Night is a go." Harper grinned.

"This'll be fun." Pansy grinned back at the red-head.

"Hey, maybe this can also resolve the sexual tension they have building." Blaise joked, causing the others to laugh.

Daphne snorted, "tell me about it." She agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex let out a snort, "Jerko still goes there? Does he still wear that eye patch?" She snickered as Justin sat beside her. He had flashed in, thinking that it'd be easier for her to give him information in person instead of communicating through letters.

"Sadly, yes, he still goes there." Justin grumbled, then nodded. "Yeah, he still wears it."

She laughed, picturing the cocky kid that wore the stupid eye patch so he wouldn't have to wear the glasses. "Dude, just give him detention forever. He's a total dick, if his name wasn't any hint." She suggested, sitting back in her chair. She was still stuck in the library, books upon books covering the desk they were at.

"You don't think I tried? His parents always find a way to get him out." Justin sighed.

She pouted, "well that sucks." She commented, then perked up. "How are Felix and the other delinquents doing? Are they allowed back at WizTech?" She asked.

"Well, considering how good they've gotten and what with me being headmaster, yeah, I let them back in." He said.

She smiled, "that's great." She said, then snorted. "Hey Justin, who do you think is older, Professor Dumbledore or Professor Crumbs?" She grinned.

Justin's eyes flitted to the portrait of Professor Dumbledore. "I have no idea, Professor Crumbs looks older though." He said.

She hummed, "maybe Professor Dumbledore is older, but no one really knows. All I know is that his beard is bigger." She laughed softly.

"Alright, so tell me all the spells you're learning over there." Justin said, changing the topic much to Alex's dismay.

She groaned, then flipped open her notebook where she had them all written down and showed them to Justin.

"Wow, those are so much simpler than the ones dad taught us." He commented.

She snorted, "right? Our magic is so weird compared to the magic over here." She said.

"Well, they are different countries." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but shouldn't all wizards be the same? I find it weird that over here, there's more to the wizarding world than back home. Back home was pretty boring." She confessed.

Justin let out a huff of agreement. "Tell me about it."

"I mean, these people aren't forced to fight their own siblings to be the family wizard. Everyone that's a wizard stays a wizard and just passes the magic or whatever down the line." Alex said.

"Really?" Justin asked.

"Yep. And everyone's a mix of blood status or something. If only we were born into this wizarding world, we'd all be wizards; dad, aunt Megan, uncle Kelbo and Max. We would've been half-bloods or whatever." She said.

"What's a half-blood?" Justin asked.

Alex couldn't help but smile. For once in her life, she finally had information that Justin didn't know. She felt proud and pretty cocky to know everything and Justin not knowing anything. Oh how the tables have turned. "Apparently, there's pure-bloods, half-bloods and muggleborns. A pure blood is a wizard that has nothing but wizards in their family, no mortals whatsoever. A half blood is what we were before the competition, because dad was a wizard and mom was a mortal, or muggle as they call it over here; and a muggleborn is a wizard that is born from two muggle parents." She explained.

"Jeez. Things really are interesting over here." Justin commented.

"Right? I'm so glad I got the letter that day." She admitted.

"Do they still let you use your wand? I read that the wizards over here use different wands." He asked.

"I still use my wand. They didn't really care." She shrugged.

"That's good. Who knows how changing wands could've affected you." He said.

She nodded in agreement.

Justin hummed softly, then went silent for a bit before speaking up. "So how are you?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, casting him a curious glance.

"Well, about the whole Mason thing. I heard it was pretty bad." He said.

She sighed. "I'm okay now. Been better, but I'm healing." She told him, shrugging.

"What even happened?" He asked.

Alex arched a brow at him, did he not know the full story? What did mom and dad even tell him?

"Harper wrote me a letter and told me that she caught Mason cheating on me, except, it wasn't exactly cheating because he apparently figured that the second I left that our relationship was over." She explained. Oddly enough, it didn't hurt as much as it did before. Maybe because it was her brother and she knew he cared? She wasn't sure, but she was glad the dull ache was gone.

"Jeez, that's crappy." Justin told her.

She hummed in agreement. "Yep."

"It must've hurt pretty bad considering we had to send Harper out here." He said.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, it did. I apparently scared my friends, which is why they sent the letter." She said.

"Speaking of which, how is he?" Justin asked.

"How's who?" She asked in response, furrowing her brows.

"Draco. He was the one that sent the letter. How is he?"

"Oh, he's okay. Why?" She asked.

"Because his letter sounded like he was about to lose his mind. He was pleading and begging for us to help you. At first, we didn't think it was that serious of a break up until he told us how you were acting. The guy practically poured his heart out asking for help."

Alex sat up in surprise, looking over at her brother, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"He was that worried about me?" She asked softly, her heart racing. She knew he cared as a friend, -maybe more, now that they were semi-dating- but she didn't think he would have gone to the ends of the earth to get her help.

"Of course he was. He was really scared for you."

"Wow, I never knew that. I just knew that he sent a letter." She said.

"Well, now you do." Justin said. "And in case you haven't noticed, the dude's completely in love with you." She saw Justin's grin and she itched to smack him upside the head. However, before she can respond with violence, her heart overpowered her brain and she couldn't help the smile that graced her features. "Really?" She asked shyly.

He snorted. "It's pretty obvious. Even Harper thinks so." Justin said.

She rolled her eyes, "of course Harper would think so. She's constantly hounding me to date him." She said.

"And are you?" He asked.

She blushed, "kinda? We haven't made it official, but it's clear we're more than friends." She said.

"What, did you kiss him?" Justin snorted before taking a drink of water.

"Actually, yes." She answered, which caused Justin to suck in a breath along with the water he was drinking, his eyes going wide at the news. He began coughing and spluttering, Alex scooting away from him, wrinkling her nose.

Once he was finished and was left to just clearing his throat, Alex rolled her eyes. "I think I found a lung over here." She told him as she looked under the table.

"Shut up." He croaked, then sighed. "What do you mean you kissed him?" He asked in his older-brother tone.

"I kissed him. How much simpler can that statement get?" She asked sarcastically.

"When?" He asked.

"Yesterday at lunch. Ask Harper, she was there." She said.

"And you're not sure if you're dating?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, like I said, we didn't make it official. At least, not yet anyway." She said.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Why don't you just ask him out already?" Justin asked.

She sighed, "I don't know..." She replied.

"What, are you scared of him?" He joked.

She scoffed, "No, I'm not scared of him, I just... I don't know... I kinda wanted him to make the first move." She shrugged.

"Since when? You're always the one that makes the first move. That, or you use a spell so they make the first move. Usually the latter."

She huffed, "Whatever, that's beside the point..."

"Is it?"

She bit her lip, "No." She said softly.

"Just ask him out, Alex. You might as well."

She sighed, "fine, I'll ask him out, but if I'm rejected, I'm blaming you." She said.

"He won't reject you if he's in love with you. I swear it's like you're not even listening to a word I say" He said.

"What was that again?" She asked with a grin.

He rolled his eyes. "My point exactly. Anyway, in all seriousness, just ask him out." He said.

"Alright alright, I'll ask him out if it'll get everyone off my back. I swear you people are obsessed." She said.

"Whatever. I gotta go. I'll check in again for more later on. Remember what I said." He told her.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I got it." She replied.

"Bye Alex."

"Bye Justin." She replied, then gave him a hug and watched him flash out. She sat back and let out a sigh. Could she do it? Could she just go up to Draco and ask him to go out with her? Sounded like a good idea, but she knew that it was easier said than done. She huffed, then put her books away before grabbing her bag, heading off to the common room, unaware of the fact that her conversation with her brother had been listened in on...

* * *

><p>Alex stepped into the common room and climbed up to her room, throwing herself onto her bed and groaning into her pillow. There was no way she could ask him, she finally decided after her journey from the library to her room. He'd probably laugh at her and tell her that the kisses weren't even real.<p>

"Alex, are you okay?" Harper asked from the doorway.

Alex sighed as she realized she never closed her door, then rose her head from her pillow and looked over at Harper. "I'm fine, just tired." She answered, then face-planted back into her pillow.

Harper sighed, "what is it?" She asked.

"I just..." Alex rolled over onto her back, staring up at the jade curtains that covered the wooden frame of her four-poster bed. "Justin told me to ask Draco out." She said.

"He did?"

She nodded, "yep."

"And are you?" Harper asked, sitting at the edge of Alex's bed.

The brunette shrugged. "I don't know. I want to, but... I wouldn't even know how to ask him, Harper." She said, looking over to her best friend.

"Why don't you try hinting him? Y'know? Like leave him little notes and candies and things that'll let him know that you wanna date him." She said.

Alex snorted, "what am I, a girl?" She asked, earning a look from Harper, then sighed. "I... That doesn't sound like a bad idea..." She admitted.

"I can help you if you want." Harper offered.

"How would I even start?" She asked.

"Well, let's start with little poems or notes you can leave him." Harper suggested, then stood up. "Where do you keep your paper?" She asked.

Alex pointed to the drawer, moving to sit up.

The red-head moved around the bed and opened the drawer, pulling out a stack of paper, then she grabbed the quill and ink bottle and carried it over to the desk in the center of the room against the wall on the opposite side of the door. She set the paper and pen down, then looked over at Alex, "Well, it's not gonna write itself." She said.

Alex sighed, then got up and made her way over to the desk and sat down. "You know, I can charm it to write for me." She said.

"No, you're writing it out." Harper said.

The brunette grumbled softly, then plucked the quill and dipped it in the ink before glancing at Harper. "Okay, how do I start?" She asked.

She hummed, "let's start with what you like most about him." Harper said, taking a sheet of parchment and pulled the pen that she had resting behind her ear.

"Well, I like his eyes, his smile, his voice, his laugh, his hair's pretty nice." Alex listed.

Harper nodded, writing it down. "What else?"

Alex scoffed, "you're making me feel like I'm in therapy." She commented.

She rolled her eyes, "just keep going."

Alex sighed, "I like that he's really sweet, well, to me at least. He's pretty funny and even though everyone else thinks he's spoiled, I think he's really down-to-earth. He cares for his friends and there's just something about him that drew me in. Even before the Mason thing. Draco helped me as best as he could and he's a really good friend. Everyone else thinks he's a jerk -well, he is sometimes-, but I see past that. It's all an act. He's really a nice guy, you just gotta learn how to get on his good side."

"So, he's basically like you, except blond and a guy." Harper joked a bit.

She rolled her eyes, smacking Harper's arm, then sat back and continued on. "I really like his eyes though. Some days, they shine and look almost like silver, and other times, they're just so stormy and it's strange. It's like, when I look at him, I can see his emotions. I mean, he cuts everyone else off with a glare or something, but with me, I see more. I see love and pain and longing."

Harper hurried to write it down, listening to Alex, nodding along.

"But... those eyes just captivate you and it's like, they're the only things keeping you on the ground. They're just so beautiful. I've never seen anything like them." Her voice began to take on a dreamy tone, her gaze on the wall before her.

The red-head smirked, copying it down.

"And then, to top it all off, his lips are amazing. They're so soft and just the way they mold against yours and the way they fit together with yours just makes everything so... good. He sure knows how to make a girl weak in the knees just by kissing. It's all I wanna do now. I wanna take him by the hand and ditch class and find hideouts where we can just kiss until we can't breathe."

Harper covered her mouth, holding in a soft laugh that threatened to escape. Alex was completely in love with him, there was no denying that. Just the way she talked about him gave it all away. Setting them up on this date would be completely easy. Now it was just a matter of getting Blaise and the girls to get Draco to confess his love for Alex, then everything would be perfect.

Alex stayed silent after a while, then blinked out of her daze and sat up.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff. Anything else?" Harper asked.

The brunette pondered her words, then shrugged, "other than him making me feel good, I don't know what else there is to say." She said.

"Hm, make you feel good how?" She smirked.

"Well, just the fact that I can feel my heart swell up with happiness whenever I see him and how I can feel fireworks in my stomach. He makes me feel good, happy, like I'm actually worth loving."

Harper sighed and reached out, taking Alex' hand. "Of course you're worth loving. You're an amazing person, and I'm not just saying that because I'm your best friend. You deserve to be loved and this boy loves the hell out of you." She told her.

Alex smiled a bit and nodded, patting Harper's hand with her free one. "I know." She said softly.

Harper returned the smile, then shifted in her seat and set the paper down. "Alright, what we'll do is write a small poem." She said, then began drafting out how the poem should sound. "How's that?" She asked, sliding the paper to Alex.

The brunette peered down at it and read it, then smiled a bit and nodded. "That sounds good. Really good." She commented.

Harper smiled, "great, now, just copy it down on a fresh sheet, then we'll fold it up and leave it somewhere he can see it." She said.

Alex nodded, then grabbed her quill and dipped it in the ink again before writing out the poem. When she was finished, Harper took it, cut out the poem, then folded it.

"Where should we leave it?" Harper asked.

"Let's try his room first." Alex suggested.

"Is he in there now?"

"I'm not sure." The wizard replied.

"I'll go check the common room." Harper said, then left the room and went to go look in the common room. She then came back a couple seconds later and spoke. "He's down there talking to Blaise." She said.

Alex nodded, then grabbed the paper with the poem. "Great. Let's do this." She said.


End file.
